Call To Arms
by WhereAreI
Summary: A prequil to the game full of action adventure and some love. not finished


Total Annihilation  
  
Call to War  
  
The year was 3057 the earth was so overpopulated that the moon had become a place were houses and schools were common. The entire plant had united. But still there was unrest in the Earth states the UPG had recently approved the use of AI (artificial intelligence ) in robots . This had upset many of the state governments .they would not allow a robot the be as intelligent as a human. Even with earth peace it was divided they UPG feared another civil war something that had happened over 2000 years ago. The UPG on the whim of money elected Charles Frex as the new head of States (basically the president with a little less power. His democracy soon became a Dictatorship he had become out of control. The people of earth would not stand by and watch him create robotic warriors to rule them . Still there were others who liked Frex's rule that only through force can complete peace be achieved. This was the time it had begun and it would never be forgotten.  
  
UPG Headquarters : A man maid island drifting in Mid-Atlantic waters place to keep from supporting just one country.  
  
A storm was coming up from the Atlantic horizon . A loomy figure stared out a window Slicked back black hair and suite maid out his outline. His hand reached down to the intercom button on his desk.  
  
" Stacy,"  
  
"yes Sir"  
  
" send in General Hershel I like to have a word with him"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
A few minutes later a rather large man walked through the door  
  
"general" the ghostly man begin "how is the work coming along"  
  
"very well sir we almost have all of the moon under marshal law my men with be in complete control of the moon in a matter of hours.  
  
"General when I hired you I hired you because I knew you were a great tactician ,and soldier what I do remember about your flaws is that you are pron the esadurate now what is our really situation with the moon."  
  
"Sir I told you.." the dark figure slammed his hand on his desk  
  
" I have gotten reports from the media asking me why the moon is being in there words assaulted by UPG soldiers , you let this slip out now this makes my job 10 times harder why has word of my problems gotten to the media. I told you to turn off all radio contact tell the ,media that the prime reactor on the moon had shorted out that all radio contact would be impossible not what has gone wrong GENERAL!"  
  
" well sir the colonist they.they are fighting back and my men are well out numbered I told you a million times sir I cant clear the moon with a mere 10 battalions ."  
  
"general you know very well I cant send you more men that would call more attention to this incident , you just get your job done or I will find a new lead man if you catch my drift."  
  
" yes sir"  
  
the large man walked out of the room the dark figure maid a fist.  
  
" All this will end soon"  
  
General Hershel walked down the hall he was met by his caption.  
  
" well ,sir how did it go are we getting more men" he said a s the two walked.  
  
"Not Johnson were not our country is in the hands of a mad man, may god help us all."  
  
1 UPG state :Colony J45 : the Moon  
  
Scot hugged Taylor and kissed her on the cheek . they bother were about 19 just out of collage they were on there last date before Scot went of the fight agents the UPG in the uprising.  
  
Taylor looked at Scot.  
  
" you know you don't have to go ,you could stay here with me." she looked in his eyes peering into his sole.  
  
" I know but I cant " Scot said " if I don't go and fight we can never have a family here the UPG wants the moon for its text on the Aibots. Its sick I think why make a robot that can think and act like a man it was never meant to be like that there machines not us."  
  
" Scot I understand why you think that but from what my father has said there not that bad they can clean cook and do all sorts of stuff for us ."  
  
" your father is a ceniter he stands to make money on the Aibots so he has no choice money lea the planet now."  
  
Taylor grabbed Scots hand.  
  
"oh any way lets not worry about that right now I want to remmeber this night forever here come with me I have a present for you. " she maid his close his eyes and led him into the bed room she told him to sand in the middle of the room while she went and got the present.  
  
" hey" Scot said" were did you go im getting kind of lonely. " then he herd her voice  
  
" ok you can open your eyes"  
  
He took his hand from his face and there was Taylor laying on the bed in a black nighty she looked divine.  
  
"since you have to leave tomorrow I figured I'd make you remember this night." She said with a smirk  
  
Scot walked over to the bed and kissed her then she reached over and switched of the light . That next morning Scot woke up in a panic Taylors father had rushed in to the room in a fit of rage .  
  
"whats is going on here!!" he shouted.  
  
"father!" Taylor screamed "What are oyu doing here you said you wouldn't be back for another three days".  
  
Scot was frozen with fear it looked like her father was gonna kill him.  
  
" Come on now Taylor we have to go."  
  
"no I will not go Im staying with Scott "  
  
Her father looked at her with anger  
  
" look im willing to forget about all this but you have to come now!"  
  
"No " she shouted  
  
"very well, Soliders come and get her." Two UPG soliders walked in a grabed taylor.  
  
"Stop you cant take her Scott shouted"  
  
the two didn't listen the grabed her and dragged her to the car.  
  
Scott jumped up and ran after her.  
  
"stop leave her alone"  
  
He chased them out to the car by he time he rached it they had her in the car and the door shut by now she had tears in her eys from the ordeal. Scott was crying too. HE put his hand up to the window so did she the both mouthed I love you and the card sped off .  
  
1.1 A lab at UPG Headquarters  
  
Serveral me in suits stand in the mits of many machines and several larg robots. Frex walks out from a silver door.  
  
" Mr.frex we don't realy understand why you called us hear today" one of the few ceniters gathered in the office spoke out.  
  
Frex walked around studied the machines  
  
"You know many years ago man was obsessed with getting to the moon,now we have citys there and life is common placed.Years before that man dreamed of being in compleate control of nature and the elements we no can do that with artifical life self contained citys.And very very many years ago man dreamed of a fountain of youth something that would give him eternal life.Now I can give you that." 


End file.
